


Journal of Ghostbur

by iaramaserket



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Flashbacks, Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, sbi + tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaramaserket/pseuds/iaramaserket
Summary: Ghostbur wanted to see Snowchester and talk to Tubbo when he found something that makes him feel like history's repeating itself once again.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 17





	Journal of Ghostbur

Ghostbur walked across the long bridge to the snowy town that was called Snowchester. He assumed Tubbo was home when he noticed his lights were turned on so he opened the door without knocking.

“Jack you're here early.” He turned around to see the friendly ghost at the door. He was confused why he was there unannounced.

He looked around Tubbo’s house. “I heard from some people that you were remaking L’manberg in a new location.”

“I’m not trying to make another country.” He snapped a little harder at the ghost than he attended.

He could have sworn he saw Ghostbur’s eyes go more lifeless than they already were but before he could question it the ghost had a smile on his face. “You know if you want I can build for you. I think I’m pretty good at it. I mean you saw what I did before.”

“Yeah. You loved decorating me and Tommy’s rooms when we were younger.”

He squinted his eyes almost looking like he was looking through his brain to think of what he was talking about.

“You don’t remember? I thought you remembered good things.”

“I do. I mean I remember meeting Techno for the first time…. Picking on Tommy… My son, growing up but I’m sorry I just can’t remember painting your room.”

“Oh, whatever.” Tubbo walks past the ghost so he could leave his house. “There were a lot of chores involved so you aren't missing much.”

While Tubbo quickly jotted some notes down Ghostbur walked up to a building with a sign that said do not enter on it. “What are you doing in here?”

He glanced up from his book and rushed in front of the door so he couldn’t look through the small window. “It’s uh… It’s just a side thing. Honestly nothing interesting to check out there.”

“I think I’ll like any project you're into.” He opens the door to see the nukes that towered over even him.

“Ghostbur...” He reached out to grab him but his hand just went through him.

“What are you doing with this?” Ghostbur’s voice gave chills go down his spine as he remembered the times when they still lived under Phil’s roof. At least the little that he remembers.

“Me and Jack made it to take down Dream, I swear that's all they're gonna be used for.”

“Do you realize that this is enough gunpowder to destroy miles of land?”

"Sometimes you might lose things to get your end goal. Wilbur taught me that better than anyone."

Ghostbur turns around his voice noticeably softer than before. "I don't think he'd-"

"Oh so now you know him enough to tell me what to do like him? What happened to being 'two separate people'?"

"I just know in the history books they say-"

Tubbo scoffed as he shook his head. "Yeah well, the history books don't always tell you the whole story now do they?" He snapped a little harder than he intended.

The ghost tilted his head. “What do you mean?"

"The first festival. The one where I gave my speech on the podium. You let Techno shoot me with fireworks in front of everyone." He rubbed his right eye that was starting to tear up. "I'm lucky that I even survived that."

"I… I didn't…" Blue tear stains went down his face as he stumbled on his words.

"I know but that doesn't make me see the brother that tried to protect me behind walls that touched the sky. Instead, he ended up doing more harm than good."

"He tried his best with what he was handed to him."

"I know… I know I just… Sometimes I just wonder what it would have been like if we just stayed with Phil."

"Can I see your enderchest?" He asked but he didn't wait for an answer as he walked towards it.

He took out a notebook. The cover wrote in big letters "Journal of ~~Wilbur Soot~~ ~~a Lunatic~~ Ghostbur"

Right in front of him were the answers he was looking for. He flipped through the pages searching for a specific date. The first thing he noticed was how Will stopped after he got exiled. Though he also saw how Ghostbur started where he had left and was using it more as a memory book than anything.

He read the first entry to see it was the day Phil left to explore the land beyond where everyone else has trailed. They were told he would come back in a week; it ended up being a two-month-long trip instead.

He looked through the beginning of the book before they left to go to the Dream SMP. Will convinced Tubbo and Tommy that if they did their chores without complaining that Wilbur would paint their rooms from the baby blue that it was.

They were willing to do that though he definitely remembers how Tommy would annoy him by blaring Animal Crossing music.

The last part of the entry was different than he remembered. They were never told that Phil came back late that night from one of his adventures and didn't even think about wanting to see them.

He didn't even realize that Ghostbur was looking over his shoulder. "Oh, that's the day Philza protected me."

“What would he have protected you from that you hadn’t dealt with before?” He pondered looking up from the book.

“I… I don’t remember.”

Tubbo skimmed past the part where Wilbur went on about how he made some baked potatoes. He stopped when he started describing a man that was outside of the house.

The man had long pink hair that was held back in a loose braid and crimson eyes that pierced through a pig skull he wore on his head.

All Wilbur wanted to do was give him a fresh potato. He didn’t realize that would lead to him getting a sword to his neck.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to prepare for a sword through his stomach that never came.

He slowly opened them to see his dad facing in front of him. Phil was worried at first but soon enough he was starting to get frustrated with the teenager at the time.  
One sentence that stuck out to him even while writing that Phil said at that moment.

"I could care less what happens to you."

Tubbo couldn't believe what he just read. He looked up at Ghostbur to see any confirmation that was what actually happened.

Instead, he saw him with a smile. "Oh, I forgot that was the day I met Techno too." He said, completely ignoring the fact that at that moment thought he was gonna die at the hand of his dad's friend.

He knew his memory was bad but now he was just flat out ignoring what was most likely the truth.

Tubbo grabbed the baggy old suit from the early L'manberg days when they wore them with pride. He then put on a loaded crossbow that he wore on his back so it was an easier grab.

"Where are you going so late in the night?"

"I just need to go see E-" He stopped himself before finishing. "See an old friend."

Ghostbur was about to follow but Tubbo shook his head. "I think it'll be better if I go alone."

"Then take this for the trip." Instead of a piece of blue that looked like any other crystal, he handed out was shaped differently.

"Is it supposed to be a bee?"

He looked up from the creation to see Ghostbur smiling. “I thought it would make you even calmer.”

He looked back down at the bee not even realizing it was getting a darker blue by the second. “Thank you, Will.” He walks back to the door but stops before he opens it. “I don’t remember what I wanted to do.”

“You can teach me chess until you do.”

“Yeah, maybe that’ll jog my memory.” He said before gripping tight on the bee made of blue and going back to his house to teach him how to play while simultaneously forgetting why he wanted to go to Eret in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter @iaramaserket to watch me cry over what's canon and what's not


End file.
